The Rival: Recur (The Rival 2)
by Pro Roman 'Stefano-san
Summary: Sequel dari The Rival, diceritakan Jack dibunuh, Ritsu pun menaruh dendam tetapi dia ngak tahu siapa pembunuhnya, katanya dia sering berkeliaran di Jepang dan Spanyol, apa cerita selanjutnya?
1. Trailer

_Udh lama tidak berbalap lagi…_

 _Tetapi, gw udh banyak merasakan kecepatan & aspal…_

 _Trus…_

 _Gw udh berhenti…. Di jalan terakhirku…_

 _Apa yang kita lakukan adalah percuma…_

 _Kita berawal dari kelas bawah, dan berakhir pada kepopuleran…_

 _Tetapi, sekarang gw hanya meninggalkan catatan kecil…_

' _Walaupun gw mati, gw tetap bersama dengan kamu, satu-satunya yaitu kamu, Ritsu…. Tainaka Ritsu… Dan akhirnya gw merasa bahagia, karena ini hidup terakhir gw.. hidup gw sebagai Jackson 'Jack' Rourke, elo lah satu-satunya yang bisa meneruskan gw sebagai pembalap liar'…_

* * *

*DOOR!*

"Hah.. hah… hah….."

"Akhirnya… Kedendaman gw berakhir!, Jack si brengsek gw bunuh! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat tinggal…_

 _Ritsu…. Tainaka Ritsu…._

* * *

 **Coming Soon**

 **The Rival 2: Recur**

 **Coming soon**

 **15 June 2016**

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnya.. dari 2 Tahun berturut-turut seri The Rival kembali.., bagi yang udh baca diatas kalian pasti melihat Jack dibunuh , sebenarnya saya merasa senang memposting The Rival kembali, tetapi hari2 ini gw banyak sibuk.. sibuk forum dah, sibuk tugas dah.. Plus Ujian terakhir nanti. But don't worry, sebentar lagi (mungkin bulan Mei) gw banyak waktu luang untuk membuat fic ini, & satu lagi, kalian bakal bertanya: 'Loh? Kan udh ada lanjutannya dari Kumagawa Kiroii', sebenarnya fic The Rival dia sebenarnya lanjutan dalam versi dia sendiri, kalau yang lanjutan dari gw pasti Jack dibunuh dan Ritsu menaruh dendam kepada si pembunuh tersebut… So stay tune.. berharap bulan Mei gw banyak waktu luang deh…**

* * *

 **STEFANO-SAN.**


	2. Prologue

*DOOR!*

"Hah…hah….hah….."

"Akhirnya, kedendaman gw berakhir!, Jack si brengsek gw bunuh!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Flashback*

"Sam?, dimana elo Sam?"

Sebuah pria (sebut saja: Jackson 'Jack' Rourke) lagi menyari Sam Harper didalam gedung yang kelihatan tidak diketahui keberadaannya…

Trus saat mengecek satu ruangan, tiba2…..

"Sam?, elo baik2 saja?" dia tiba2 menemukan sebuah sosok perempuan alias Sam Harper yang udh tidak berdaya lagi..

"Sam?, Sam?" Jack pun mencoba membangunkan Sam, tetapi tiba2 dari belakang…

*DUAR*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kendendaman gw berakhir, Jack si brengsek gw bunuh!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!".

 _Maafin saya….. Ritsu…Tainaka Ritsu…._

.

.

San Francisco, California, United States of America.

11:20AM, 12 June.

"Ehh… katanya Gurbenur Redview County mengundurkan diri dan ditangkap karena korupsi".

"Iyalah… polisinya bawa mobil super, jadi wajar gurbenur korupsi besar-besaran".

Kelihatan grup HTT lagi santai di café untuk menunggu Jack, trus mereka mendengar berita..

 _"Here now on San Francisco news, yesterday, Redview County governor, has been arrested, after 2 day of court, he Guilty for corruption and massive chaos on Redview County, then he sentence to death, with that, the FCPD has been dissolved and Vehicle Response Team has been pulled out back to Los Angeles after racing incident …"_

"Kayanya Redview County udh kacau balau" kata Mio, "btw, mana si Jack?, mustinya jam begini dia udh sampai" bingun Ritsu, "Mungkin aja dia lagi sibuk, jadi wajar dia lama" balas Mugi.

"Heh… bukannya dia berkata dia akan mencari Sam" kata Ritsu, "Ohh.. mustinya sih ngak lama, coba kamu cari dia" kata Mugi, "Ok, gw cari…" balas Ritsu, trus dia masuk ke Challengernya dan mulai mencari….

Beberapa menit kemudian, di Port Area..

Ritsu mencoba menelpon Jack tetapi tidak diangkat..

"Penasaran ada apa dengan pacar gw nih?" bingun Ritsu, trus saat pencarian dia melihat sebuah Ford Mustang Shelby yang Jack punya yang terparkir didepan gudang..

Ritsu pun langsung keluar dari Challengernya dan masuk ke gudang untuk mencari Jack…

"Jack-sensei?, dimana elo?" saat dia langsung ke bagian yang sangat gelap….

Ritsu tiba2…..

"Jack?, elo baik2 saja?" dia langsung mencoba membangunin Jack yang terbaring, trus saat kepalanya mulai kelihatan dimana terdapat lubang di jidatnya dengan darah yang keluar.. Ritsu pun….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!".


	3. Author Note

**A/N: Maaf atas keterlambatannya, soalnya gw habis sibuk gambar sama main sih... hehe... Jadi ya telat deh... Btw, saya minta maaf juga dengan prologuenya yang sangat pendek, soalnya tadi gw lagi malas nulis jadi ya... nanti gw usahankan chapter 1 dibuat panjang, oh iya, jangan lupa join forum gw ya: The Need for Speed Anime Forum**


End file.
